


The Elements of Friendship

by EllaCharmix



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Winx Club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaCharmix/pseuds/EllaCharmix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Trix enter the world of Equestria and steal the Elements of Harmony, the world of ponies is sent out of balance. The only way to retrieve the magical artifacts, and their home, is for the ponies to enter a new world- Magix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elements of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
>  
> 
> The Elements of Friendship
> 
> Summary: When the Trix enter the world of Equestria and steal the Elements of Harmony, the world of ponies is sent out of balance. The only way to retrieve the magical artifacts, and their home, is for the ponies to enter a new world- Magix.
> 
> Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Hasbro and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro. I the author do not own and or profit from anything, please note none of my personal views and or opinions are reflected in this work of fan fiction.
> 
> Authoress' Notes: So I ended up finding this old plot bunny (originally slated last year) for a crossover between Winx and My Little Pony, and came to realize not only is the plot line very similar to the one of the new Equestrian Girls movie, but as well as what I pegged the "mane" six to look like in human form (each having a light hinge of her mane coat as their skin colors). Anyways I still wanted to write this for other, mostly for Winx-centric reasons, so here it is. Enjoy!

Prologue

Icy sat with her legs crossed, her head resting against a trunk of a tree. She let out a sigh as she watched the rain fall from above and land into the small creek before her. As the witch of icy, Icy, despite preferring it frozen, loved water and found it calming and relaxing; therefor after having yet another argument with her sisters about whose fault it was for their latest failure, Icy had slipped out of their underground hide-away and fled to a lush green section of a small forest in the middle of nowhere in Linphea. Idly, Icy dipped her long fingers into the cold water and moved them back and forth. As she watched the ripples she created a small smile flashed on her face as she enjoyed the soothing calm-ness and quite the forest provided. By chance the white headed witch caught a glimpse as herself in the water's reflection, upon seeing her face her smile changed to a frown.

She stopped for a moment as she thought she heard something or someone, after pausing and coming to the conclusion that her mind was playing with her. After allowing her tension to lessen, Icy felt her back make contact with the tree once more, as she slowly perched her head back and allowed a few drops of rain to fall onto her face the golden quite-ness became deadly as cynical thoughts swirled, taking the tone of her sisters' voices.

Failure, yet again we have failed. The Winx have defeated us seemingly effortlessly. If only the plan had worked, then they would have been the ones without magic forevermore, but no, there just had to be that last speck of good magic.

Icy made her hand into a fists and hit herself on the head as she re-lived the mortifying defeat. It was basically nothing for the Winx to stop them, then again when was it ever challenging for them to defeat them? Each time it was the same; after a few rounds of battles and danger the Winx somehow managed to pull some type of new powers and transformations out of their back pockets that where of the same equalize of whatever Icy and her sisters had been given, the Winx would train and get stronger, then the final battle would come and they would win- just as they always had. But what if they couldn't match our powers? What if we gained a type of magic that they can't control or get their snotty hands on? Then we might be victorious for once.

Feeling confident for the first time in weeks, Icy stood as a bolt of lightning flashed. If she could find a new form of magic that was un-attainable by the Winx, then, maybe just then, they could finally get to live the good life. But where was she going to find out about a new form of magic, there was a twinkle in Icy's eye, like every other realm, Linphea has to have some type of magic archives! At the back of her mind she wondered if she should grab her sisters and tell them of her idea, after a bit of thought Icy decided against it and set out at random hoping to find the archives.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Today marks the first day of the new term," Griselda began as she stood and eyed her room full of students. In the middle row, second seat towards the door was the former last fairy of Earth, Roxy. The newbie to magic fiddled with her pens as Griselda began to address the class, nervously Roxy keep looking down at her notebook, being there was a great deal of horror stories about Griselda's teaching style and being this was Roxy's first class with the infamous teacher, Roxy longed to fly under the radar as best as she could. "As well as the start of our newly updated course, Cultural Introduction. The Magical Dimension is a large and vast place, each realm and planet is different from one another, their religion beliefs, history and magical contributions to the universe. Among other things. During the next nine weeks we will be covering these topics and more about worlds large and small of both the present and past." Griselda walked towards the middle of the classroom, with a snap of her fingers textbooks appeared before each student along with a burst of shimmering green magical energy. A few students made a face as their large books floated down on top of their desks, and others grinned, clearly impressed by the minor act of magic.

As the book gently landed on top of Roxy's multi-colored paw-print notebook, Roxy gave the book a once over. From the outside the textbook, at a glance, resembled the ones she had studied in history class back on Earth. A light blue color with the course's tiled written in large black letters and a space-like image adored most of the cover. Carefully, Roxy flipped open the book and randomly leafed through the gigantic book. Her eyes grew wide as she soaked in all the context, needless to say half of the information and images she was seeing before her would ever make their way into an Earth history book.

As she began to return to her desk, Griselda stopped and watched Roxy's expression as the Earth fairy flipped though the book in pure pleasure unlike her peers. A side grin formed on Griselda's face, at least one students had seemed to take a true interest in the course. "Feel free to follow Miss. Roxy's lead and explore your new textbook and read the introduction on page ten."

A few students sitting near Roxy made a face at the newbie, but Roxy didn't pay any mind to them as she was too transfixed in the textbook. After leafing through various sections at random, she finally stopped when she reached the eight section. In bold letters at the top of the page read one word, Equestria. Below the title was a very storybook-esuqe map that reminded Roxy of the old fairytales her father would read her in her youth. Hum, Equestria. Something about that world just stuck out to her above all the others.

"For your first assignment, I would like everyone to write a research paper about one of the realms featured in your textbook. Before anyone asks it cannot be your place of origin, or any place you have lived. In one week's time we will present that papers before the class." Before Griselda could continue, Mirta, a student-teacher, rushed through the door.

"Miss. Griselda! There was an explosion in the lab! WizGiz said to get you."

Griselda's jaw dropped for an instance, she shook her head. "I though Princess Stella already graduated!" Remembering her duties, Griselda returned her main attention back to the class, "Please spent the rest of class time starting work on your projects, I want to see mock-ups by Friday. Class dismissed."


End file.
